Well stimulation processes refer generally to those processes that increase fluid communication between the formation and wellbore.
Perforation processes create a path from the formation, through the layers surrounding the wellbore, and to the wellbore. The layers that surround the wellbore can include the casing, a liner, or cement sheath. Conventional perforation processes include the use of shaped charges, bullet perforating, and the use of high-pressure or abrasive jetting. Shaped charges, while effective, cannot be well controlled and can lead to compaction, deformation and sanding of the formation.
Cutting the casing for the purpose of creating a sidetrack can be done when a secondary wellbore can increase fluid communication from the formation to the surface. Conventional methods for cutting the casing uses milling technology which can take time and can lack accuracy.
Other methods can be used to create small holes in the liner to act as a mesh for catching sand and other small particulates that filter through. Downhole casing cutting for side tracking Well stimulation processes can also include steps taken to perforation of the formation. Other processes downhole can be used to increase fluid communication between the formation and wellbore.